


Maid Duties

by Alyssa_85



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Master & Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: When Spain notices Romano getting increasingly stressed, he decides to indulge his cute Italian with a little trick he learnt from France, including a short maid dress and stockings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mixing my two favourite things: Cross-dressing and Romano topping.
> 
> I'm standing by my headcannon that Romano is a fucking sweetheart in bed, all smiles and happiness.
> 
> Oh, and another thing, am I the only one who doesn't change the ship name depending on whose topping? I.E: UKUS or USUK. Like to me, it'll be USUK no matter who's topping. I was super confused when I read people change the order depending on whose topping.
> 
> Warnings: Spanking. Cross-dressing. Toys. Blindfolds. Orgasm denial. Slight bondage (hands tied to the headboard). Cock rings. Multiple orgasms. Pure smut, no story.

Romano wasn't aware that he needed it until it happened. He wasn't aware that he'd ever be able to get hard over a dude in a dress, but the minute Spain walked into the room, a short black and white maid dress, with thigh highs and suspender belts attached, Romano was half-hard and wanting more. Spain sauntered into the room, not missing a beat in his heels as he smirked down at Romano, who previously had been minding his own business reading.

"Roma," Spain cooed, swishing a clean feather duster across Romano's bare chest.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He spat, voice lacking bite as he sucked in a breath and the feeling of the soft feathers against his nipples.

"Isn't it pretty?" Spain twirled, the dress flaring out, Romano's mouth went dry and the glimpse of lingerie under the dress.

"I'll rephrase my question." Romano set his book to the side, stood from the bed and began to stalk around Antonio, his eyes trailing over every inch of the dress. "Why the fuck are you wearing that?" Romano stopped in front of Spain, his fingers trailing over the soft fabric.

"Well, Roma's been so busy recently, I thought I'd indulge him a little." Spain pushed Romano back against the bed, until he fell on his back lip between his teeth. "After all, Roma indulges me when I'm stressed." He crawled over Romano, dress billowing out around them and thighs pressing against Romano's flushed skin.

"Dammit." Romano fingered at the dress, pleased Spain had at least brought something expensive, and high quality. "You're a dirty fucker, Spagna."

"Only for you, mi amor," Spain whispered, nibbling at Romano's ear. "By the way, I forgot to clean the foyer."

Romano turned his head, forcing Spain to pull away slightly. His eyebrows were furrowed. "Okay? I wasn't aware it needed cleaning."

"And you say I'm clueless," Spain said, smirking down at the Italian below him. "We're roleplaying, dear Romano."

"Oh. _Oh_." A goofy grin, one Spain only saw when he knew things were about to get good, spread across his lips. "Does that make me your Master, Antonio?"

"Sí."

"Then from here on out, you should refer to me as such." Romano rubbed up Spain's thigh, fingers dipping slightly under the dress. "Now, what was that about forgetting to clean the foyer?"

Spain shifted, his arse rubbing lightly over Romano's cock. "I was distracted."

"Yeah? That's not good enough, I'm afraid." In a split second, Spain was on his back, dress up around his waist and Romano hovering over him. "I shall have to find a fitting punishment for such an incompetent maid."

"It's only fair, _Master_."

"Let me think." Romano tapped his bottom lip with a finger, smirking down at Spain. "You know; I think a good spanking will be satisfactory."

Spain nodded enthusiastically, shifting under Romano. Spain was painfully hard, the silk of his lingerie not giving him the friction he needed. Romano smirked at Spain's slight discomfort, and rubbed his crotch, biting his lip at the squirming Spaniard below him.

"Silk and lacy? Naughty, naughty. It'd be a shame if we ruined these, wouldn't it?"

"Take them off then, _Master_."

"I have a better idea." Romano climbed off of the bed and headed towards the closet in the corner. "Sometimes, I'm highly thankful you're such a pervert, Spagna," Romano said, rummaging through the box of sex toys. He drew out several toys, a pair of black, fluffy handcuffs, a red, silk blindfold, and a cock ring, then returned to the bed. "Now," Romano murmured, kneeling down on the floor between Spain's legs. He pulled Spain's length out from the red, silk panties, giving it a few strokes. Spain moaned loudly, pushing his hips up into Romano's hand. "I'd stop that if I were you."

"B-but – ugh – Roma, I'm going to cum!"

"You absolutely will not. We really don't want you to ruin this dress, do we?"

"N-no, _Master_ ," Spain moaned out, stopping the movements of his hips.

"Now, as I was saying. We're just going to slip this on." Romano clipped the ring into place, revelling in the groan from the man on the bed, then tucked him back in the panties as well as his cock would fit. "Now, you'll refrain from dirtying that pretty dress." Romano stood back up, staring down at the flushed Spaniard. It wasn't everyday Romano got to see that, Spain flushed and ready. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Are you okay to be handcuffed, Tonio?"

"Sí, Roma," Antonio agreed, smiling at him. "More than okay. I know Roma will take care of me!"

Romano smiled down at him fondly. "That's right." He kneeled back over Spain's body, and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Remind me, Antonio, where were we?"

"I forgot to clean the foyer, _Master_."

"Ah yes, and I was about to give you a hard spanking," he replied, lightly slapping Spain's thigh. Romano shifted, moving to sit on the bed, his legs over the side. "Over my lap, now."

Spain all but threw himself across the Italian's legs, his erection hard against Romano's thigh. Romano pulled the dress up, bunching the many layers of fabric around Spain's waist. For a moment, Romano just traced his fingers over the cheeks, feather light touches, making the Spaniard squirm.

"Stay still," Romano growled, slipping his fingers into the waistband of the red panties. "You have such a fine arse, Tonio." He massaged his hands into one of the firm cheeks. "You have a choice here, above or below the panties?"

"Below. Fucking hell below," Spain panted out, thrusting himself against Romano's thigh, whining at the feel of the silk against his erection.

"I said stay still." Romano brought his hand down on the firm arse cheek, Spain arched his back hissing in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Or I'll keep teasing you." Spain nodded his head, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth. Romano pulled the back of the panties down, exposing Spain's arse. "Seriously, what did I do to deserve such a fine arsed maid?" Romano patted the cheek fondly once, before bring his hand down in a harsh slap. Once again, Spain whimpered, rutting himself against Romano's thigh.

"Y-you're just lucky, I guess," Spain panted, lifting his hips from Romano.

Again, Romano brought his hand down on a plump cheek, revelling in the red blush of a hand print. Spain cried out, clenching his fists into the sheets below him.

"Ready to cum from a few measly slaps on the rear, Antonio?" Another slap to his cheek caused Spain to almost scream, his cock aching from lack of friction.

"Please, Master, spank me harder, I need to be punished!"

"I think that's quite enough, actually. Get off of me, and lie down on the bed." Spain groaned, but complied, crawling from Romano's thighs, letting the dress drop back down in place. His legs were a little shaky as he lay on his back, staring up at Romano his eyes lidded with lust.

"What are you going to do with me, _Master_?"

"I'm going to punish you, Antonio." Romano picked up the discarded handcuffs. "Hands up to the headboard." Spain extended his arms above his head, so Romano could attach the handcuffs to his wrists and around the metal of the headboard. Romano stood beside the bed, admiring the Spaniard. He could see the straining of Antonio's cock even through the many layers of the skirt. "You look so hot there, skin flushed and dress tented."

Spain grinned, wiggling his hips. "Take me, Master!" He exclaimed, his smile never faltering. Romano stared down at him for a moment, his eyes wide before laughter erupted from his mouth.

"You're such a dork, Antonio." He put a hand over his face, trying to hide the pure amusement on his features.

"Don't cover your smile, mi amor, you're gorgeous," Spain said, rattling his handcuffs slightly.

"You remember the safe word, right?"

"Of course, can we continue?" Romano swatted Spain's thigh, and nodded, smiling momentarily.

"Would you like some pressure taken from this?" Romano asked, getting back into his roll and running a hand over the bulge in the dress. Antonio hissed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded.

"That is such a shame then." Romano snaked his hands under the skirt, and unclipped the suspender belts from the panties. "Lift your hips." He pulled the panties down, examining the front and tutted. "Naughty boy, you dirtied them."

"Lo siento, _Master_."

"You've been a terrible maid today, I'm going to have to give you extra punishment for this, you know that right, Antonio?"

Spain nodded his head enthusiastically. "Can we take the dress off?"

"Absolutely not. I think you're rather sexy in it, it's staying."

"But it's hot," Spain whined.

"And, my dear maid, it's only going to get hotter."

Romano threw the panties across the room, grabbed the discarded lube and wet his fingers, warming it before running the fingers over Spain's hole in soft, almost non-existent touches. Spain whined, trying to push back against the fingers and spreading his legs further apart.

"You're being impatient, Antonio." He retracted his fingers. "The longer you writhe and whine, the longer it's going to take for me to penetrate this sweet arse." Romano traced patterns over the lace at the stop of Spain's thigh highs. "You really are a naughty maid." Romano straddled Spain's hips, and lent down to bury his face in the crook of Spain's neck. "What would my husband say if he knew just what we get up to when he goes away."

Spain growled, trying to yank his hands free. "I can imagine he'd be very angry, _Master_."

"Yes, he would," Romano replied, licking a strip up Spain's neck. "Although, no doubt he'd want a piece of you too, and no doubt you'd be more than willing to spread your legs for him." Romano leaned in close, nibbling lightly on his ear. "After all, you are such a dirty little maid."

Spain shook his head. "I only spread my legs for you, _Master_. I'm only a dirty little maid for your pleasure, and your pleasure alone."

Romano took his still slick hand and once again ran his finger between Spain's crack, before penetrating him without warning. Spain gasped at the sudden intrusion, tensing his hole.

"Relax, Antonio," he said, pushing a second finger into the ring. Spain hissed, eyes clenching shut. "Did that hurt?"

"N-no, j – ugh – just wasn't ex-expecting it!"

Romano lent down to crash his lips against Spain's for the first time that night, and he scissored his fingers stretching Spain out. "Ready for a third?" Spain nodded, leaning up to catch Romano's lips again, so as to distract from the discomfort of having his arse stretched out. Romano slid the third finger in, catching Spain's gasps in his mouth.

"Please, _please_ , take the ring off," Antonio moaned as Romano removed his fingers and climbed off from Spain's waist.

"It's staying right where it is," Romano said, picking up the discarded blindfold and small toy. "I'm blindfolding you now, Antonio, lift your head." Spain whimpered, but lifted his head, letting Romano wrap the satin blindfold around his head and tie it tightly. "Comfortable?"

"Sí."

Romano moved to sit between Spain's spread legs, and picked up a small toy. He coated it with lube before pushing it into Spain's arsehole, grinning at the load moan Spain let out. Romano wiggled it, searching for the spot that would have Spain seeing white. He knew he'd found it when Spain cried out, arching his back entirely off of the mattress.

Spain squirmed, constantly pressing the small toy against his prostate, and crying out in turn. He had been turned on for way too long at this point, and just wanted release. Romano watched in fascination as Spain wiggled his hips, his lip dragged between his teeth. He could see his boyfriend getting restless, so he decided it was time for the real punishment. Romano took the little remote from the bed, and switched it on to the lowest setting. Spain screamed out, his legs spreading even further apart.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Spain screamed, arching his back.

"You want more?" Romano turned the setting up, smirking at the lewd moans emitting from the Spaniard. He wondered if this is how he looked when the tables were turned and it was him writing around on the bed as Antonio watched.

" _Please, Master!"_

"Please what, Antonio?"

"L-Let me cum!"

"Not just yet," Romano replied, turning the toy even higher. Spain arched his back so far off the mattress that Romano was slightly worried he'd damage his back, but still, he watched with morbid curiosity as Spain bucked his hips, looking for stimulation on his abandoned cock.

Romano decided it was just fair he indulge Spain just a tad, so he bent down and took the weeping cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip before deep-throating him in one swift movement. Spain's moans of pleasure were heaven to Romano's ears. He continued swallowing around Spain's shaft, letting his hips buck hard down Romano's throat, not that Romano cared much. If there was one thing Romano loved about sex with Spain, it was deep throating the elder nation. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Please, let me cum!" Spain moaned, his voice hoarse. Spain was being driven wild, the vibrating in his arse, and the moans around his cock were all too much, his entire body shaking in pleasure.

"Fine, fine." Romano pulled himself off of Spain's cock with an audible. "But tell me, Antonio, how badly do you want it?" Romano pumped Spain's cock, smirking.

"Oh god, please, I want to cum!"

"Just a little longer, Antonio."

"No! _Please_ ," he begged.

Romano finally turned the vibrator off, placing the remote to the side for later use. "Good maids don't beg," Romano said, leaning back to finally free his own aching cock from his trousers and boxers. With Romano's clothes finally discarded on the floor with Spain's panties, Romano recoated his fingers with lube, making sure to warm them before slipping a finger into his own hole. Romano used his free hand to free Spain of the cock ring, much to Spain's appreciation. The Italian's mouth found its way back to Spain's erection.

"Oh _God_ ," Spain moaned, bucking up into Romano's mouth. "Are you fucking fingering yourself right now?" Romano answered with a hum, sending shocks of pleasure through Spain's entire being. Spain's toes curled as he came down Romano's throat with a loud, high-pitched moan. Romano came seconds later, his finger pressing against his prostate. Spain was sure he'd blacked out for a moment, as when he stopped breathing a mile a minute, Romano had pulled off of his cock and was silent, with an exception of the breathy moans. Spain wished he could have watched his little Italian sucking his cock as he spread himself open.

Spain breathed heavily, happy and satiated. Romano pulled his fingers from his arsehole, wiped them on the bed, noting to himself he'd have to change the sheets as soon as they were done for the night.

"Are you okay?" Romano asked, crawling up to lie beside Spain, who was still coming down from his intense orgasm. Spain nodded weakly, breathing out. "You know we're not done, right?"

"I'm well aware, _Master_ ," Spain breathed out, clinking the metal of the handcuffs against the headboard.

"Do you want to be uncuffed for the rest? We should give your arms a rest."

"I'm fine, Roma."

"Are you sure?"

"I know the safe word if I change my mind."

"Well in that case, let's get started again."

"I'm all for another round, but can we please take a breather?"

"Is that even a question, of course we can, Spagna. Do you want some water?"

"Would you mind?"

Romano smirked. "I'll go get my maid some water, if I can turn the vibrator back on while I'm gone?"

"You're a horny bastard when you get started, Roma."

"Coming from you." Romano bopped Spain's nose. "I take that as a no?"

"You fucking better put it on, _Master_."

Romano grabbed the remote back, and switched it on low, grinning at the low moan that emitted from his Spanish lover. "Enjoy, Antonio."

Spain bucked his hips into the air, nudging the vibrating toy against his prostate, causing him to cry out in loud mewls of pure pleasure. He could tell Romano was purposely taking his time with getting the water, but he was past caring, his cock hard and throbbing once again. Spain hadn't heard the door open again, nor did he hear Romano's footsteps making their way back towards the bed. The first sign that Romano had returned was the tight heat around his cock as Romano impaled himself down.

"Fuck!" Spain screamed, fighting the urge to buck up into the tight Italian. "Shit shit shit shit, Roma!"

Romano didn't say a word, his hands grasping at the maid dress that he'd pushed around Spain's chest, almost blocking his view of the sexy Spaniards many faces of pleasure, as he bounced on Spain's cock, grunting in appreciation.

"Fuck I wish I could – ugh – see you right now," Spain moaned out, meeting Romano's thrusts halfway.

"You'd cum straight away and what would the fun in that be?" Romano leaned behind him, picked up the little remote and increased the vibration.

Spain babbled unintelligible words, bucking forcefully into Romano.

"Oddio, Spagna!" He cried out, fisting the dress in his hands, pushing himself down on Spain harder, faster.

"Roma! I'm going to cum!" With one final thrust, Spain shot his load, filling Romano with his cum as he clenched his fists hard against his palms. It didn't take long for Romano to follow, groaning low in his throat as he came into his hand.

"For your second orgasm, that was pretty fucking strong," Romano said, sliding off of the Spaniard with a slight groan of discomfort, the cum dribbling down his thighs. Once again he wiped his hands on the covers, and turned the vibrator off, leaving Spain to finally be able to relax. "You tired, bastardo?"

"A little, can I have that drink now?"

"Of course, let me just fix you up." Romano took the small tail of the toy, and pulled, rubbing a hand on Spain's thigh in comfort. "Sorry, I know this feels weird, and sensitive now."

"That's alright."

Once the cuffs were off, and Spain was no longer blind to the world, Spain grinned down at the Italian, who was smiling goofily back at him.

"Feeling less stressed, mi amor?" Spain asked, standing from the bed, legs wobbling like a new born deer.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to relocate to another room, I can't cuddle with my favourite Italian in a bed full of our semen, we'll clean it up later. For now, let's go to the guest room." Spain held out a hand to Romano, who took it happily and stood from the bed, also shaky on his legs.

"Sure you can walk?" Romano joked, wrapping an arm around Spain's waist.

"Just about." Spain chuckled, leading the limping, wobbly pair to the room next door. They settled down in the bed, Spain's dress finally disposed on the floor, leaving him in just the black stockings, which, Romano would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the way they clung to Spain's legs, even without the help of the suspender belts.

"You know, I really fucking liked that dress on you," Romano said, cuddling into Spain's bare chest. "You looked really fucking hot."

"I'm glad. I'll make sure to surprise you with it again."

"Grazie, bastardo." He turned around in Spain's arms, a happy, yet tired smile on his lips. "Tonight was a lot of fun; it's been a long time since I got to completely dominate you."

"Careful, Roma, you might get me started again."

Romano kissed Spain's nose. "Ti amo, Tonio."

"Te amo, Lovi." Spain held Romano close to his chest, feeling the Italian's faint heartbeat against his skin, and his soft breath on his face. "Do you want to get cleaned up before we go to sleep?"

"Bath?"

"You read my mind."

"Dammit."

"What?"

"It means you have to take those sexy stockings off."

"God, I love open Roma."

"Sh-shut up."

The pair made their way into the bathroom, Romano sorting out some fluffy towels while Spain ran the water.

"I'm going to remove as much of your damn cum as I can, don't look at me."

"Don't look at you? Roma, I put that spunk there."

"Filter yourself."

Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist, pressing light kisses to Romano's shoulder. "Bath's ready when you are."

"I'm coming."

"It's been a long time since we bathed together," Spain said once Romano was settling between his legs, his back against Spain's chest and Spain's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "It's nice."

"Yeah, I suppose." Romano rested his head against Spain's shoulder. "Say, Spain?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I needed tonight?"

"I've known you forever, I can read your every mood. You've been increasingly stressed recently, so I thought I'd do something nice for you."

"So you can't read the atmosphere, but you can read my moods?"

"Of course, mi amor."

"You're a dork."

"And proud. Although, I was actually expecting you to top me tonight. Not that the riding wasn't appreciated, 'cause oh God, it was appreciated."

"If I'm honest, topping is nice, but I much prefer bottoming."

"Is that so?"

"I know, it's a surprise. Feisty Romano likes being fucked into the mattress until he can't walk."

"I wouldn't say it's a surprise, you're a lot louder when you bottom, I had my suspicions."

Romano turned his head to kiss Spain's cheek. "Not that I want to stop topping all together, of course."

"Of course not, it's good to have variety."

"Hey, Spain?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hard."

Spain chuckled, dipping his fingers against the Italian's erection. "So you are. It just so happens, that I am too."

"I know; I can feel it digging into my back."

"Then, should we do something about them?"

Romano arched into Spain's touch, mouth working at Spain's neck. "I think it's about time you got what you really wanted for tonight. Go get in the shower, I'll drain the bath."

Spain scrambled out of the bath, ignoring the slight ache from the over stimulation of earlier that night. He waited patiently as Romano emptied the bath, then joined him in the shower. Under the warm spray of water, Romano pinned Spain up against the wall, mouth leaving open mouthed kisses across his chest.

"I know you're usually the impatient once, but _please_ , Roma, fuck me."

"I am not impatient, bastard."

"You are, not that I'm complaining, it's cute."

"I'm not cute." Romano pouted.

"You're really cute, Roma." Spain pressed his mouth to Romano's, instantly slipping a tongue in. He brought his knee up between Romano's thighs as their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually Spain pulled away, and turned around, resting his hands on the wall and jutting out his arse. "Now, fuck me."

"You're lucky I'm feeling extra giving tonight." Without warning, Romano slammed fully into him, his hands gripping tightly to Spain's hips. "You're lucky I'm willing to give you just what you want."

"Yes! Fucking give it to me!" Spain pushed back onto Romano, throwing his head back as Romano repeatedly hit his prostate, having him see white in mere seconds. "Harder!" Romano complied, digging his hands in and thrusting harder into the wanting body. "I'm going to cum!"

"So soon?" Romano teased, despite being close himself. Romano bent down over Spain's body, sucking little marks into his back. "I really – fuck – thought you'd be able to last." Spain's entire body shook as he came, cum splattering against the wall, washing away with the running water, the tightening of his arse was enough to send Romano over the edge, luckily pulling out and cumming over Spain's arse cheeks.

"Dios mío, Romano." Spain slumped down, Romano catching him before he hit the bottom of the shower. "You may prefer bottoming, but fuck you're good at topping."

"Of course I am, I'm Italian after all."

"I need sleep."

"Let's get cleaned up and head to bed then, yeah?"

* * *

"Sí."

Once dressed in their pyjamas, Spain and Romano cuddled together, legs entwined, foreheads resting against each other. Spain trailed patterns on Romano's back, while Romano played with the hands of the curly locks.

"Penso che il mondo di voi, Antonio."

"And I you, Lovino. Go to sleep, it's been a long and fun night."

Romano smiled lazily. "Buona notte."

"Buenas noches, mi amor."

* * *

Romano awoke alone the next morning, he'd have been pissed if he hadn't noticed a note on the side of the table, and the missing dress from the floor. Romano picked the note up from the table.

_Roma, I'm making breakfast, I'm sorry if I'm not there when you wake up. You don't need to come down, I'm bringing it to you._

_Love,_

_Spain (bastardo)_

Despite being told not to go down, Romano pulled himself from the bed and headed out of the room. He could smell the tell-tale sign of bacon and tomatoes, and he stomach growled in anticipation of the meal.

"Spagna, I appreciate the show, but why on earth are you in that damn dress again, it needs to be properly dry-cleaned."

"I told you not to leave the bed."

"And I didn't listen, what's new there."

"You're a pain in the arse, Roma."

"I was _your_ pain in the arse last night."

"Making crude jokes? Who are you and what have you done with my innocent little Romano?"

"It must be the dress; it does shit to me. Perhaps you should take it off," Romano suggested, sidling up behind Spain and rubbing his crotch against the frilly dress. "And I'm far from innocent, you of all people know that."

"I suppose you're right." Spain hummed, seemingly ignoring the erection Romano was sporting pushing into his arse cheeks. "You're a cheeky little shit in bed, Roma."

"I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll go abstinent for a month." Romano growled, lifting the dress up, and taking Spain's semi-erect cock in hand.

"Could you do that?"

"I'll have to see, won't I?"

"Are you really sure you can handle it, Roma? You did ride me pretty rough last night."

"I'll tell you what I can and can't handle. Can you handle it, Spagna?"

Spain answered the question by bending Romano over the small, round table. "You've asked for it now."

Romano chuckled. "Then get on with it."

* * *

Three rounds, and a thorough clean-up later, Spain placed Romano lightly on the bed, settled down beside him and brought the fresh covers up around them, and breakfast completely forgotten. "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"You didn't hurt me at all," Romano replied, curling into Spain's chest. "Although, I do think I'm going to have to go abstinent for at least a week."

"I'm fine with that."

"Thank you for changing the sheets by the way."

"As the maid, it was my job," Spain joked, pulling Romano even tighter against him.

"We'll have to get that dress properly dry-cleaned, you know that right?"

"I know."

"And I'll be damned if I'm the one that takes it in."

"Don't worry your cute Italian head, boss will take care of it!"

"Ti amo, bastardo." Romano smiled fondly at the Spaniard, and pressed a kiss to his nose. "A lot."

"Te amo, mi Rey."

"Does that make you my queen?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be."

"I'd rather you be my king, than my queen."

"Then that's what I'll be." Spain nuzzled his face into the crook of Romano's shoulder, revelling in the cute giggles and happy smiles. Sure, Spain loved the sex he had with his Italian, but nothing could beat the happy laughs Romano had when he was truly happy, truly at peace. "You're probably tired again, let's take an early siesta."

"Sounds good to me, bastardo."

Romano fell asleep, a smile on his lips and hands interlocked with Spain's.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just porn, with a hint of fluff (I'm not even sorry tbh).
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mi amor – My Love (Spanish)
> 
> Lo siento – I'm sorry (Spanish)
> 
> Oddio – My God (Italian)
> 
> Grazie – Thank You (Italian)
> 
> Dios mío – My God (Spanish)
> 
> Penso che il mondo di voi – I think the world of you (Italian) (I'm not sure about this as it was translated differently in different placed I checked, feel free to correct me if it's wrong)
> 
> mi Rey – My King (Spanish)


End file.
